


As Time Goes On..

by kittysetter



Series: KENHINA WEEK [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Animal Shelter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysetter/pseuds/kittysetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Hinata volunteered his time at the animal shelter. And every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, a tired student would drag him and his backpack into one of the cat rooms. </p><p>DAY THREE || ANIMALS + WEATHER</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes On..

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Hinata volunteered his time at the animal shelter. And every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, a tired student would drag him and his backpack into one of the cat rooms. Hinata’s eyes would follow him with a loud and cheerful greeting accompanied by a bright smile. The boy would force a polite smile and nod. He never spoke on the way in but half an hour later he’d greet him on the way out, occasionally.

As the weeks flew by, Hinata would come to know small things about him. His name was Kenma, he was a year older than him, he was attending the university, and lived off campus in the area. He’d come right after classes ended for the day to recharge before heading off to his job waiting tables to save up for video games. 

Hinata couldn’t help but imagine Kenma in a uniform, and he had to admit, he looked pretty good for a product of his imagination that is. 

They weren’t anything alike but they got along well. 

So, it didn’t come as a surprise to him when he realized that he liked Kenma, that quiet kid that came to an animal shelter to relax. It was easy to talk to him and he even interjected sometimes and as the days came and went the time Kenma spent with the cats decreased as the time spent with Hinata increased until the entire time he was there he was with Hinata. And once they’d exchanged numbers, the time they spent together seemed endless as they texted each other every waking hour of the day and, more often than not, the night. 

Somewhere along the way Hinata’s world began to revolve around Kenma Kozume, who seemed to occupy Hinata’s mind a lot more often than before. Hinata wasn’t sure when he had come to like his friend, as in like like, it had just happened so naturally and gradually that by the time he’d realized it he was already in too deep. 

And it was almost unbearable to keep it in for long.

Poor Hinata stared down at the bright screen of his phone, kept warm by his comforter, reading the words over and over again. It had been a while since he received Kenma’s last text. Maybe he was already asleep and he wouldn’t read his confession in the morning, but closing his eye he hit the send button. 

To: Kenma  
Sub: Re:

..I think that I really really like you.   
Will you go out with me? 

It was really simple. He couldn’t think of anything else to type out but he kept his eyes closed, a part of him wish for Kenma to be asleep, but a much larger part wished for him to reply right now. 

Nervousness and maybe a little bit of regret overcame Hinata, and then excitement took over when his phone buzzed with the text alert. 

To: Shouyou  
Sub: Re: Re:

okay.  
but i thought that we were already dating though..

Hinata’s smile would not be put away when he saw Kenma the next day, not at the animal shelter and not on the screen of his phone, but out in the city dressed for the cold weather wrapped up in a cat patterned scarf and red coat. 

Before greeting him Kenma pulled the scarf from over his face and tucked it under his chin, his breaths were visible in the air as he began to speak. 

“Did you really not realize that I’d thought we’d been dating this entire time?” Kenma asked, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. Hinata smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t.” 

Kenma just ‘hmmph’d as he turned to lead the way, one of his arms reaching back and it took Hinata a second to realize that Kenma was reaching for his hand, which he gladly gave. Even while pretending to be even just somewhat upset, Kenma held Hinata’s gloved hand in his own, and pulled him in to walk close. 

“Sorry I made you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to meieii for looking over it and making sure I didn't make an embarrassment of myself.


End file.
